It Started With a Kiss
by rynne fermat
Summary: This is a fic made for the Fic-Writing on Request event for ASUCAGA DAY in Asucaga Forever Group in Facebook. Plot: Its nearly Christmas and Athrun is out of town due to business reasons and Cagalli is stuck at home wondering what she should give Athrun. Dedicated to Ms. JOYCE WONG. This will also serve as a sequel to my fic "Say My Name".


**It Started With a Kiss**

by rynne fermat

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This fanfiction is specially made for

*drumroll*

**Ms. JOYCE WONG**

So, we have this writing event and I am assigned to grant her request.

Genre: Romance  
Rating: K-T  
Type of story: One shot  
Plot Idea: Its nearly Christmas and Athrun is out of town due to buisness reasons and Cagalli is stuck at home wondering what she should give Athrun...

This will also serve as a sequel for my other fic "Say My Name". Some people requested for me to continue it so it's like hitting two birds with one stone... lol, I hope you don't mind Ms. Joyce Wong ^_^. Even though this is a sequel, it can be read without reading the first one. Just for reference, "Say My Name" is my fic where Athrun had a crush on Lacus while Cagalli had a crush on Kira (they're not sibling there). After the Christmas party where they attended, AsuCaga's parents told them about their engagement. Since Kira and Lacus were already together, they decided to give it a try.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GUNDAM Seed/ Seed Destiny and the plot idea is from Ms. Joyce Wong.

* * *

It was almost a year already since they became engaged. Even though it was an arranged one, they both promised that they will try to work it out for their parents. It was also for this reason that they decided to live under a single roof. After several arguments, it was settled that they would live in Athrun's house. They used to argue a lot especially right after living together but as time passed by, those bickering became they way of showing affection to each other.

"I'm going on a business trip", Athrun suddenly muttered out of the blue. Unexpectedly, there was a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. Both of them were sitting on their couch while watching a movie. It had been a routine for them to do something together every Friday night though most of the time, they just stay at home and watch some random movies.

Cagalli who had her eyes focused on the screen of their television turned to look at him with an oblivious look in her face.

"Hnnn?", she asked. Unfortunately was didn't hear it clearly. Athrun let out a sigh. It was kinda hard for him to break the news to her. Afterall, it was their first Christmas after living together and he just had to ruin it. To make things worse, it was also their first anniversary. It wasn't really supposed to be a problem since their engagement was arranged by their parents but after knowing more of her, he knew that he was already falling for her but he just couldn't admit it yet. Even though it was true that they knew each other since they were kids, all they did during those times was to get on each other's throat. But right now, he felt like things were going on smoothly for both of them despite the usual arguments.

"I said...", he started then paused for a while. He was still hesitant about telling her. He was afraid that she would think that he was just using it as an excuse not to be with her on Christmas day. It was hard explaining to Cagalli after she had jumped into a conclusion. But he had no choice but to tell her anyway. It would be worse if he just disappear without telling her. "... I'm going on a business trip to PLANTS".

"Oh", she said. "When is your flight?", she asked. Athrun looked away.

"Tomorrow evening", he replied.

"How long are you staying there?", she asked again.

"Minimum of two weeks. It actually depends on how our meetings will proceed", he replied then waited for her reaction.

"I see", she said. She still had a calm expression on her face which actually got him surprised. He was actually expecting that she would react violently about it. Maybe it was just him. Maybe he assumed too much. Perhaps, she doesn't really mind not being with him on this coming Christmas. And then a crazy idea hit him but he didn't voice it out. He didn't want to appear like a jealous boyfriend because even if he was her fiancé, there was still a high chance that she would call it off. It was still part of the deal. If one of them would call it off, the wedding won't push through. So, basically they were still in the process of trying to fall in love with each other although on his part, he was already in love with her a long time ago.

"Cagalli", he spoke again after some time.

"What is it, Zala?", she asked. Yes, until now, she still calls him by his surname but it was partly his fault.

* * *

_FLASHBACK (After their parents tell them about their engagement)_

_"Maybe this arrangement isn't a bad idea afterall", Cagalli started another conversation as she stared at the window of Athrun's car._

_"And why is that?", Athrun asked taking a glimpse of her._

_"This can actually distract us from Kira and Lacus. They really love each other and I would never do anything to destroy that. Our feelings for them is hopeless, Zala", she replied._

_"I guess you're right so we better start it the best way possible", he said keeping his eyes on the road._

_"And how is that?", she asked looking at him with a confused look._

_"We must start calling each other with our first name", he suggested._

_"But..."._

_"It's the first thing to do if we want to work it out. How can you say that we are trying if we keep on calling each other with our last name"._

_"Okay fine",_

_"Then let me hear you say it, Cagalli", he said while calling her by her first name for the first time._

_"At... Athrun", she said awkwardly his name that was foreign to her lips. Then Athrun threw into fits of laughter. He couldn't help but laugh at her. _

"_IDIOT!", she yelled then started throwing punches at him. _

_End of FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Nevermind", he said.

"Great! Now that you got be so curious, you're telling me that?", she sarcastically said.

"Sorry", he apologized. "I'll try to be back as soon as I can", he said. A few seconds after saying that, the movie they were watching ended. "Excuse me, I'll just pack my things", he added then proceeded to his room.

"Idiot", she muttered as she watched him.

* * *

The time of Athrun's departure came. Cagalli went with Athrun to the airport. Truth to be told, she didn't want to go but she heard that her Uncle Patrick will also be in the trip so she decided to see them off. After bidding goodbye to each other, Cagalli returned to their house.

"Stupid Zala", she was actually upset by the fact that Athrun left three days before Christmas. She lied down on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. She was actually annoyed since she cancelled all her appointments for the whole week just to be with her fiancé and he just had to leave her alone.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Yes, Lacus", she said.

"Hi Cagalli! I heard Athrun went to PLANTS", Lacus greeted.

"Yeah", Cagalli replied.

"Are you at home? Do you need some company?", she asked.

Cagalli shook her head even though she knew that Lacus couldn't see her. "No, I'm fine. You know that I used to live alone, right?".

"Yes, but... You've been living with Athrun for more than half a year so I thought that you're already used to having someone with you?", she answered.

"Don't worry about me Lacus, I'm fine", she replied.

"You sure?".

"Positive".

Cagalli let out a sigh after hanging up. Now that Lacus mentioned it. She kinda felt lonely. Usually, she was busy with her work, but since she filed a leave, she had nothing much to do but on the second thought, maybe she had. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't found anything for him yet. It was the first time that she thought of giving him a present for this holiday season but she couldn't think of anything to give him. Afterall, it was hard to figure out the best gift for someone who seemed to have all the things that he needed.

This was what she was thinking all night before heading to dreamland.

* * *

The next day, she thought about cleaning the house. The last room that she cleaned was his room. She didn't usually go there unless she had something urgent to tell him. But since he was away, she decided to do him a little favor even though she was still a little mad at him. Actually, she was hoping to find some idea about what Athrun likes so that she could have a reference about what to get him as a gift. As she was fixing his bed, she found a book under his bed. It got her a little curious so she flipped the cover page only to find out that it was actually his journal and not a book. She was debating with herself whether to read it or not. This will help her know more about Athrun but she knew that it was wrong for her to read it without his permission. She was deep in thought when the door bell rang which made her surprised and accidentally dropped the notebook on the floor. She picked it up and noticed a photograph inserted on the book.

* * *

It was the 24th day of December, only a couple of minutes before it was officially Christmas day. Athrun sat at the edge of his bed staring at his phone. She hadn't contacted him since the day he left. He tried calling her but failed each time. He thought that she was ignoring him. Then the crazy idea hit him again. His gripped on his phone tightened. He was a little furious. It wasn't like he planned or wanted to be in this business trip so why was she doing that to him. Perhaps, their engagement was never a good idea in the first place.

He opened his left hand revealing a silver necklace with a locket as the pendant. This was supposed to be his gift for her. He actually bought it even before he left for PLANTS.

Suddenly, he heard somebody knocked on his door of the hotel room he was staying in. It must be his father, he thought. He lazily walked towards his door. He was still clad in his business attire minus the suit and the necktie.

"Merry Christmas, Athrun!", a blonde woman greeted him with a broad smile on her face.

"Cagalli?", he muttered in utmost surprise. He must be dreaming. Cagalli raised an eyebrow. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

* * *

_FLAHBACK_

_She was deep in thought when the door bell rang which made her surprised and accidentally dropped the notebook on the floor. She picked it up and noticed a photograph inserted on the book. She blushed upon seeing what was in it but the door bell rang again reminding her to check whoever it was. _

_When she opened the door, a smiling pink haired woman greeted her. _

"_Hi Cagalli", she said. _

"_Lacus? What are you doing here?", she asked. If she remembered it correctly, she told her that she was fine and that she didn't have to bother visiting her. _

"_Sorry. I just want to give you my gift", Lacus replied._

"_Er... Please come in", Cagalli just remembered that they were still at the door. _

"_Are you going anywhere?", Cagalli asked as they were walking towards their receiving area. Lacus shook her head. _

"_Athrun is a real idiot for leaving you alone in your anniversary", she said. She was actually a fan of their love team so she was disappointed that Athrun had to go to PLANTS. _

"_It's for their business so he had no choice, I guess", Cagalli said trying to defend him although she was also disappointed herself. This actually made Lacus to smirk. _

"_Why don't you follow him?", Lacus suggested returning into her usual sweet smile. "I'm sure he'll be surprised". _

"_Why will I do that? It was his decision to go to that damned business trip!", Cagalli argued which actually contradicted her earlier statement._

"_But just like what you've said, he had no choice but to do it", Lacus reminded her. "I'm sure he's lonely 'cause he can't spend Christmas day with you". _

"_But...", Cagalli was about to retort then she suddenly narrowed her eyes on Lacus. "You knew that I will say that, don't you?", she said. Lacus just gave her an innocent look. _

"_By the way, have you get him anything as a present?", Lacus asked. She was obviously curious about what Cagalli will give to Athrun. _

"_I...", Cagalli blushed from embarrassment. She couldn't tell her that she hadn't got him anything but Lacus already figured out her answer due to the expression on her face._

"_Then let's go shopping!", Lacus announced. _

"_Shopping?", Cagalli repeated. Lacus nodded her head. "But... he won't be back for two weeks. I'll just get him something some other time"._

"_That's why you should go to PLANTS", Lacus repeated her suggestion. "Don't you want to see him on Christmas day?". _

_End of FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Oi", she said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh", that actually sent him back to reality. "Sorry, it's just that... you surprised me. You should've told me that you will also go here", he said.

"Then that would no longer be a surprise", she countered as she playfully hit on his arm.

"I guess you're right", Athrun agreed as he smiled sweetly at her. He let her inside his room. She decided to sit on his bed and he sat beside her.

"Thank you", he said.

"For what?", she asked.

"For going all the way here to see me and for calling me by my first name earlier. This must be the best Christmas in my life", he answered. She could feel the sincerity in his voice so she smiled at him.

"Here!", she said as she handed him her gift.

"You know, you don't have to give me one. Being with you is enough for me", he replied making Cagalli to blush a little.

"Oh, If you don't want my gift... just say so!", she yelled then grabbed it back from him.

"No... that's not what I meant. I... I'm just saying that I'm really grateful that you made so much effort just to get here. I... ", he started to blush."I was really sad when I thought I won't be with you this Christmas. Happy Anniversary", he added then wore the locket on her.

"A... Athrun...", she said as she looked at him then turned her attention on his gift. She opened the locket and revealed a picture of them which was taken in the Christmas party held at the Zala residence last year. Seeing that made her blush, even Athrun.

"Cagalli", he called her name. They stared intently at each other's eyes and their faces got closer and closer to each other. Without any wasting any more time, he claimed her luscious lips with his own. Cagalli just closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"I love you Cagalli", he finally said after breaking the kiss. Cagalli let her tears flow out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Athrun", she replied and they hugged each other. "This is my gift to you", she said as she handed him the gift for the second time.

"Thanks", he said then started ripping the wrapper. It was a photo album. He flipped it on the first page and found a single picture in there. In his surprise, it was the same picture as the one he placed in the locket.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Say Cagalli, where do you want to go first?", Lacus asked as they walked around the town._

"_Anywhere", Cagalli answered. _

"_Uhmmm... do you mind if we go to the bookstore first? There's just something that I need to buy there", Lacus explained. Cagalli just agreed since she really had no idea about what to get him._

_As they entered the bookstore, Lacus proceeded to the stationary section. Cagalli just walked around aimlessly. That was when her gaze landed on the photo album section and she suddenly remembered the photograph that she saw in his room._

_End of FLASHBACK _

* * *

"There's only one picture in that album right now. I think that's how everything started. Let's fill it with our memories together", she said with a loving smile.

"Uhm", he replied with a nod. "By the way, where did you get the picture?", he asked.

"In your room", she answered truthfully. "But don't worry, I didn't read your journal", she added.

"You saw my journal?", he asked. His voice was a little higher than usual.

"Yeah, but like what I've said, I didn't read it", she said.

"And what are you doing in my room?", he asked with half lidded eyes.

"I was... cleaning", she replied with an awkward smile then Athrun smiled.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Afterall, we'll be sharing a single room when we return", he said.

"Wh... what?", she yelled. Her face was all red.

"I'm just kidding", Athrun said although he was really hoping to share a single bed with her.

"Don't joke about something like that! It isn't funny", she growled.

"Sorry... but when we get married, we'll have to share a room", Athrun couldn't help but to mention it. Actually, he enjoyed watching her expression when he was teasing her.

"Stupid Zala!", she said.

"But seriously", he spoke gain and Cagalli turned to look at him. He was already kneeling in front of her while holding her hand on the palm of his hand. "Let's get married already. We've been engaged for a year now and I'm pretty sure that you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with".

"But, what about Lacus?", she couldn't help but ask. Honestly, she was a bit jealous of her.

"Lacus is already with Kira. Both of us decided that we will try this engagement so that we can forget about our feelings for them and I believe that it worked for me. Just a few weeks of living with you, I guess I already fall in love with you. It makes me think that what I had for Lacus was only a simple crush. Believe me, Cagalli. I've never like this before. Not even with Lacus. I really love you. You are the only woman who's meant for me", he said. Every word that he said, he meant it.

"Athrun... I... I...", then she embraced him. "I want to marry you", she whispered on his ears.

* * *

Dear Ms. Joyce Wong,

I'm really really sorry if this fic doesn't meet your standards or if you're not satisfied with what I've written. But I want you to know that I tried my best in writing this.

Sincerely Yours,

rynne fermat ^_^V

* * *

**EXTRA SCENE **(read at your own risk... lol)

A few weeks after their confession to each other, they were back in their own house. They were currently watching a rom-com movie while cuddling on their coach.

"Hey Cagalli!", Athrun said out of the blue.

"If you say that you have a business trip again, I will punch you straight in the face", Cagalli replied making him chuckle.

"That's not it", he said. "I just want to share the best description for the person who loves you".

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "What is it?".

"Square root of negative one", he answered. Cagalli fumed with anger.

"Are you implying that he is IMAGINARY?", she yelled. "You really have your way to ruin my mood, eh Zala?". Athrun had an amused look on his face.

"It is 'i'", he said. Cagalli was a bit confused.

"It is 'i'", he repeated.

Then she finally got it and blushed hard.

* * *

**AN:** To those who didn't get it (if there was anyone), although square root of negative one is regarded as an imaginary number, it is also equivalent to _i._

About the title, remember when Cagalli said that the picture in the photo album is how everything, it was actually the picture of them when they kissed under a mistletoe last year (it is in "Say My Name").

HAPPY ASUCAGA DAY ^_^


End file.
